In Trouble Again
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Right out of jail and already in trouble with the police. Billy tries to get them off. NOT FINISHED


**Chapter One**

**In Trouble**

**Roxie wiped the water from her face with the towel in the bathroom. She looked at the unfamiliar face in the mirror and sighed. She took all of the hair clips from the cabinet next to her and placed them perfectly in her hair. She looked at herself from all angles in the mirror, until she new it was perfect. Next to go on was the makeup.**

**First the eyeliner, then the green eyeshadow that Velma said enhances her eyes. The mascara went on easily from all the practice she had had. She didn't need blush because she had a perfect complexion, but she put it on anyways for extra affect. She took one last look in the mirror, and, satisfied, she opened the door to leave.**

**Velma was waiting at the door. She flew past Roxie into the bathroom in a frantic wave and locked the door.**

"**What you doing Velma?" Roxie asked nervously.**

"**We're gonna be late! Get your coat and wait by the door!"**

**"Late for what?"**

"**We have a meeting with Billy today! Remember?!" Roxie gasped. She hadn't remembered. Obviously neither had Velma, but she didn't want to point that out.**

**Once Velma was ready, they hurried out into the street where a cab was waiting for them. The driver was asleep, but when the two woman closed the door, he jerked out of his dreams and started the car. **

**He took them strait to Billy Flinn's office on the third floor of a building. Roxie and Velma fixed their clothes in the mirror next to Billy's door. They wanted to look perfect. They argued over who was going to knock on the door, until the door opened, ending their discussion. **

**Amos Heart stepped into the hallway. When he saw Roxie he said happily, "Honey. I was just looking for you. Where have you been. Mr. Finn and I have been waiting..." he glanced at his watch, "almost thirty minutes." Roxie ignored him, and walked into the room.**

"**Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly. Late again!" the voice came from a chair that was facing the wall.**

"**Hi Billy." Velma said setting her purse in the bench by the door. The chair turned, and there was Billy Flinn, in his best suit.**

"**I really am serious about the coming on time thing. Say I was some other lawyer, I would think that you two were really bad clients."**

"**But Billy. You aren't another lawyer. You're Billy Flinn, and you don't care if we're late." Roxie said sitting in her favorite chair by the window. Billy opened his mouth, then closed it at a lose for words. He changed the subject.**

"**So this man Herbert filed a report about you two killing his brother." Billy laughed and handed the files to Velma.**

"**Wow, he's cute. Look Roxie." Roxie walked to Velma's seat in front of Billies desk and looked at Herbert's picture.**

"**That isn't the point. The point is, he wants to put you in jail and get the cash reward for it. I don't even think he has a brother,"**

"**Well then why don't you check his records and see if he ever did." Velma said in a voice that clearly stated that it was the obvious thing to do.**

**"Records can easily be changed Miss Kelly." Billy said in a stern voice.**

**"Billy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Velma."**

**"As many as it takes to please you _Miss Kelly._" **

**"Well are we going to be able to meet this man Billy?" Roxie asked, handing the file back to the lawyer.**

**"Yes actually. They should be arresting you when you two get back to your house. Then you get to meet him,when you are behind bars." Billy said this in a voice that he hoped would scare the two woman. On the contrary. They smiled.**

**"So we get to see Mama again. Good. I miss her." Roxie said with a broad grin on her face.**

**"You two really are stupid aren't you. Going to jail isn't a good thing. Say you don't get off. That means a hangin' for both of you." Billy said, walking around the desk and resting against it.**

**"Billy, you know you can get us off. You never lost a case. I'm not worried." Velma said leaning against the desk next to Billy. "How much will it cost for you to help us out.**

**"The normal amount." Billy said quietly.**

**"$5000! Billy we're special ain't we?! you can give us a break cant ya?!" Roxie said.**

**"No sorry Roxie. I have to keep up with my work too." Billy said smiling at her. "anyways. You should have enough money to pay me. I hear that you twos show has been a hit. That must have got you some profit."**

**"Well ya Billy, but $5000 is a lot of money!" Velma said **

"**Yes it is Miss Kelly. Thats why I charge it. So I guess you two are going to spend some time in jail. Right?" The two woman nodded. "Well then I recommend you start heading home to meet the police. We will be in touch."**

"**Bye Billy!" they said in unison as they walked out the door.**


End file.
